


My Step Brother Is Fucking Crazy

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Deep anal, Graphic Description, M/M, Object Insertion, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Step Brothers, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhygienic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Jake's psychopath brother Liam is horny apparently.





	My Step Brother Is Fucking Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> **I do NOT encourage or condone any activities in this story.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Fantasies are called fantasies for a reason; they belong in your head._  
> 

Jake's tears were wetting the fabric that was being used on him as a gag. He was sitting in the back of his step brothers pick up truck, legs spread with his hands roped together behind him.

His step brother had always been cruel. He'd always enjoyed humiliating him at school, and since he stayed at home whilst attending college, Jake wasn't given a break.

Summer holidays were here now and Liam was back on his streak. But Jake knew he was taking it too far. Yes, he'd been beaten up multiple times by the guy, but whatever this was, Jake was scared.

They were in a forest that laid on the outskirts of the small town. Jake wasn't sure he was either about to be raped or murdered, and he didn't know which sounded worse. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Here's the deal," said Liam, unbuckling his belt. Jake was trembling all over. His mother was so in love with her now husband that she didn't even notice how badly Jake had gotten on his end. "You tell anyone about this, even a single soul, and I'll fuck your mother with a knife."

Liam didn't sound at all threatening, but Jake knew for a fact that Liam never make an idle threat. He was a fucking psychopath, but everybody thought he was the most charming man. Nobody knew what he did to Jake.

Jake grunted when Liam shoved him back, making him land in an awkward position over his arms. Jake squirmed as Liam pushed his knees up, pulling him closer to the edge of the truck and staring at Jake's hole.

He couldn't struggle. It was his mother's life on the line. He loved her to no end, and the idea of Liam going near her at all made him sick to the stomach.

Struggling meant making Liam angry, and angry Liam took dangerous to an entirely new level of insanity.

Jake's cry was muffled when Liam shoved his dry length into Jake's tight hole. It was painful. So, incredibly painful that Jake couldn't help a few sobs escape as Liam pounded into his ass. He shook his head, whined, cried, but he didn't struggle. He was too scared to struggle. It was better him that his mom.

Jake wasn't a virgin. The thickest he'd taken was two inches, but his favourite thing was deep play. He had always tried to fit things deep inside of him, and thankfully his anus was pretty used to long things.

Liam grunted when he came inside Jake, and Jake squeezed his teary eyes shut when he felt the warm liquid shoot inside him. Liam pulled out shoving Jake farther back and pulling a thick blanket over him, before hooking the back up and getting back in the car.

Jake had thought he'd have ditched him in the woods. It wasn't as if he'd never done it before. He'd driven him to random areas and left him there before to find his own way home with nothing but the clothes he wore.

The fact that he was being driven elsewhere made him nervous. Would he dump his body somewhere?

Liam was either using the threat to keep him cooperative for the time being, or he didn't intend on killing him. But just because he had no homicidal intentions didn't mean anything. Liam was reckless.

The trucked stopped again, and Jake patiently waited to be uncovered. Liam threw some clothing at him, then untied him. He didn't need to say anything for Jake to dress himself quickly. The gag was taken off and left in the back.

Liam pulled Jake into a fast food restaurant. He was pushed towards the bathroom stalls, and Liam pushed each door open as he pushed Jake to the very last one. Nobody was inside.

"Make a noise and the result is the same," said Liam. He pushed the seat of the toilet down, then pushed Jake to kneel on the lid with one knee. Jake held himself up on the back of the toilet, while he reluctantly allowed Liam to push his pants down.

Jake looked up when he heard the chain of the flushing handle move. Liam had a pair of cutters in his hand, and he snapped the metal, taking the handle off along with about half a foot of the metal chain.

"L-liam," Jake stuttered, hoping he wasn't as sick as he was thinking. Jake gasped when Liam took a fistful of his hair, bashing his head against the wall. Tears stung his eyes again, but Jake didn't make anymore noise.

He didn't want to think about anything. The handle was in a rounded cylinder shape, and it was made out of wood. There were dents in the design, as well as a few chips that Jake knew were going to hurt. But Liam casually rimmed his ass with the tip of it.

It was dirty. Disgusting. How many dirty hands had touched that small wooden handle? All unwashed, most had touched their own cocks, probably even jacked off. Jake held his sob in as Liam pushed it inside him.

It was about an inch thick. It didn't stretch him like Liam had, but as Liam thrust it into him he felt the chips in the wood that were starting to make particular parts of his hole hurt.

"You're bleeding," Liam noted, not stopping his movements. Instead, he shoved it all the way inside of Jake, who tensed, forcing himself to not say anything as he felt Liam push his tip behind it.

Jake bowed his head, tensing in pain as Liam filled him up again, only this time the handle was wedging itself up farther inside of him.

Jake's body moved on its own, going forward to try and stop anything from going deeper, but Liam grabbed Jake's body, then forcefully pulled him back, the slap of their skin barely hiding Jake's painful whimper.

Liam fucked him again. He wasn't as rough this time, maybe because he kept hitting the handle inside him, but by the time he pulled out after cumming, Jake was being pulled back up, wincing as his body tried to accommodate the handle deep inside him.

Jake pulled his pants up and wiped his eyes as Liam pulled him back out and to the car. He was shoved back into the back under the blanket, and Jake tried to calm himself down.

There was a handle lost inside of his body. The chain had only been about six inches long, and Liam was at the very least seven inches long. He would have to fish it out if Liam didn't do it for him.

He was tempted to take it out immediately, but he didn't know if Liam wanted him to, so he left it as Liam drove to the next place.

Surprisingly, it was the library. Liam led Jake in through the main entrance, pulling him through the lines of books to one of the study rooms that people could rent out.

The rooms curtains were down, and as soon as they reached the door Liam pushed open the door and shoved Jake over the table, kicking the chairs out of the way.

On one table was a bunch of markers, all about half an inch thick. They were all colourful, and there were come highlighters in there too, along with a few pencils. He was pretty sure there were scissors in there, too, but he was hoping that was his mind playing tricks on him. Jake shut his eyes as soon as he saw Liam reach for tin full of the stationary.

Liam pushed three markers into him first, thrusting them in a few times, before pushing Jake's cheeks apart. The pause didn't last, he continued to add markers until Jake was sure they were about as thick as Liam was. He could still feel the handle inside him, but the ends of the markers weren't touching it.

Jake held his breath when Liam shoved a highlighter in. It was beginning to burn now, the stretch becoming too much. But Liam simply added more markers and pencils until Jake started squriming in pain again.

"That's about as thick as a deodorant spray can..." Liam mumbled, wedging another marker in between the others, making Jake whimper. He was at least two and a half inches wide now. "How about we go home and try it? Or should I just do it in the truck? I don't want my seats dirty..."

Liam wrapped his hands around the lot, and Jake yelped painfully when Liam tore them all from him at the same time and shoving his cock back in.

"Ow," Jake whimpered, feeling the handle push deeper into him again, after having come down a little. Liam didn't hit him this town, he fucked him until he covered Jake's insides with his cum once again, before pulling out and grabbing Jake, who tried to pull his pants up quickly as Liam opened the door.

"Come on. We're going home," said Liam. That was a bad idea and Jake knew it. Their parents were out till late tonight, which meant that Liam had hours to torture him.

Jake was led to the kitchen first. He was pushed over the counter top and Liam pulled his pants down, all the way off this time. He rummaged through draws as Jake tried to calm himself down. He was still trembling, both from what had happened and the idea of what was to come.

Liam finally decided on a rolling pin. It was a simple cylinder, about two and a half inches wide, and Jake watched Liam pour olive oil over it.

Jake cried out when Liam shoved it into him. The pens had opened him up enough for it, but Liam was merciless as he shoved it deep into Jake, and Jake yelped and tried to move forward when he felt the handle get pushed deeper.

Liam simply pushed a hand down on his back.

"Keep moving," Liam threatened, thrusting the rolling pin into Jake, each thrust pushing the handle farther inside him. "I dare you."

"Ah!" Jake squeaked. It was getting too deep. Liam had half of the rolling pin, about six inches, inside him, and adding to that the handle was at least three.

"Let's see how much of this you call swallow," Liam said sadistically. The continued to thrust the rolling pin into Jake, who could feel it gradually behind his bellybutton.

It didn't take long for Jake to feel his asshole close over the end of the rolling pin.

"Damn," Liam breathed. Jake groaned when Liam pulled him to stand. Liam turned him around and pressed against his stomach. When he reached the very end of the handle he rose an eyebrow. His fingers were poking about two inches about his belly button. "Huh."

Liam pushed Jake over to the table, and Jake tried his best to walk properly, but all he could manage was a waddle as the rolling pin moved about.

Liam pushed him onto his back on the table, pressing his tip at Jake's entrance.

"Wai-!" Jake broke off witha cry as Liam tried to shove himself in, but he grunted when the rolling pin moved slowly. Liam huffed, while Jake sobbed. Liam was probably going to fill him with random objects until they all got stuck.

Liam decided on entering Jake slowly, his hand pressed to his stomach, following the tip of the handle. Jake was hard now. He couldn't help it. It was disgusting and cruel, and he cried and sniffed as he felt himself throb while Liam filled him up.

Liam ignored him. The end of the handle reached the bottom of Jake's ribcage, and Liam was happy with that. Jake sobbed as Liam fucked him for the fourth time today.

When he finally came, Liam pulled out and grabbed the oil. He poured it over his hand after pushing Jake's knees up, then pointed all his fingers and shoved them into his brother.

His hand was at the thickest about three inches, so it didn't take much to get his fist into Jake, who squealed when the fist had popped into him.

He felt Liam push in, spreading his fingers as his asshole was wrapped around Liam's wrist. Jake felt Liam pinch the end of the rolling pin, and he sniffed when he felt Jake start pulling it out slowly.

Jake winced when Liam's fist pulled back out, and then sighed in relief as the rolling pin was slowly falling from his ass. Liam dropped it on the floor, and then quickly shoved his hand back into Jake, who cried loudly.

Liam was slow to push his hand into a crying Jake, but Jake didn't complain. He was going to take the handle out and that was the one thing he wanted out the most.

Liam used more oil as he got deeper, and Jake winced when his asshole started getting stretched.

Jake held his breath as Liam reached the largest part of his forearm. He was only a few inches off from his elbow. Liam pulled back a little, before pushing forward quickly, watching Jake's hole envelope his forearm, while Jake screamed against his hands, tears rolling down his face.

He could feel Liam's hand above his belly button. In fact, Liam was already deep enough to touch the handle. But he pushed it a little deeper, making Jake sob harder.

"P-please," he begged. "Take it o-out!"

Liam hummed as he felt around Jake's intestine. He pinched the end of the handles chain, before slowly pulling himself out, the handle following at a distance as Jake squealed as the thickness of Liam's forearm.

Jake quietened down as Liam's fist popped out of his ass, and when he felt the end of the handle at the inside of his hole he sniffed impatiently.

"Push it out."

Jake did as he was told. He was happy to. He pushed, feeling the handle poke through his gaping hole, until finally it fell to the floor. Jake let out a final breath of relief.

Liam kicked the handle out of the way, before shoving his hard cock back into Jake, who grunted. Liam thrust into him as hard as the first time until he came inside again, and finally he buckled his pants up and stepped away.

"Remember, tell anyone and your mom gets it. And clean this shit up you're disgusting."

Jake felt disgusting.


End file.
